


Let's Try Something New...

by blackrose0127



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose0127/pseuds/blackrose0127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is feeling inadequate and wants to try something new with Mandy in the bedroom<br/>Characters slightly OOC, but on purpose and you'll see what I mean when you read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try Something New...

Billy sighed as he placed his bags of groceries on the kitchen counter, feeling the ache in his hands and arms. Today was too long and Grim was in the underworld doing some special thing so he couldn’t occupy Billy’s time while Billy trudged through the school. Getting into Endsville Community College was hard. Trying to get a Bachelor’s degree was also hard, but as long as it kept Mandy happy, then he’d do it.   
Speaking of Mandy...where was she?  
All the lights were out and the tv was off. Milkshakes was perched on top of the couch, sound asleep and Saliva was lying next to him, stomach up and tongue out. Rather than think about it, which always caused a dull ache in his head, he’d search for her instead. Honestly, their apartment wasn’t that big so if she wasn’t in the living room or kitchen, she had to be in the bedroom or bathroom. And if she wasn’t in either one of those, then she wasn’t here.   
High school was an interesting time for the duo. Besides the basic voice drop and growth spurt of puberty, some personal things changed for Billy. He developed some smarts, though was still on the slow side when it came to books. His nose evened out with the rest of him, but it’s still pink in colour, making him look constantly sick, much to his annoyance. His hair was still unruly so he continued to wear hats, except his collection grew from one to many. Mandy changed, but that was a given, wasn’t it. Besides developing the curves and figure of a woman through puberty, she began growing out her hair and taking care of her appearance. She told Billy that you couldn’t rule the world if people weren’t interested in you, and being able to manipulate men is power indeed. Mentally, she became less ruthless, developed more patience. Sure, she still wanted the world in the palm of her hand, but she’s taking a different route to get it. Her temper, though, that was still there, strong and painful as ever.   
Billy opened the bedroom door, the only light slithering in from the dull lamp above the stove. He was greeted to emptiness but the sound of rushing water drifted from the bathroom; Mandy was in the shower. With a shrug, Billy sat on the edge of the bed and proceeded to take off his shoes and socks. Sometimes, he wondered just how they got here. And he didn’t mean here as in this room, this apartment, but how they got here, in this relationship. He doesn’t really remember when it even started, just one day they were friends and the next, they were hugging and kissing and protecting each other. He doesn’t remember much, but he remembers what he felt the first time he rolled over to Mandy’s sleeping face. First, there was confusion and fear. Knowing Mandy, if she opened her eyes and saw him there, he’d be sore for the next week. Then, when he felt the cool silk of his sheets against his bare skin, he began to remember how they got there in the first place and the fear was replaced with utter relief. They were supposed to be sleeping next to each other. When people “slept together”, they usually slept together, right? Then, when he tried to get up and pee, he felt a tugging on his arm. He looked and noticed that she held tightly to his arm with a grimace on her face.  
“Why are you moving?” She muttered.  
“I have to pee…” He said. With a huff, she released him and rolled over. In less than five words, she made him feel at so much ease. She didn’t wake up and regret what had happened, like he thought she might.   
As their relationship progressed, specifically their sex life, Billy began to actually notice some things, which is special for him. He noticed that Mandy never moaned when they were together. Sure, she panted, lost her breath, and if it was enough, she’d sigh. She never whimpered or called out his name and to be honest, Billy never thought anything of it. That was just how she was. She never grabbed the sheets or scratched at his back; Maybe once or twice he felt her fingers grip a little harder, but nothing intense like nails in his skin. There’s no sense in lying to himself, he doubted his performance in bed, all the time. His friends in college talked about how vocal and responsive their girlfriends were and Billy would begin to think that maybe she didn’t like it; maybe it wasn’t good enough for her. And sure, he could improve himself. He usually kept to one pace because he was afraid that if he went too hard or too gentle that she would want him to stop. Though, Mandy wasn’t the type to continue to do something she didn’t enjoy, and she always had an orgasm; she made sure of it. All of this together just left Billy more confused than he already was, so he decided not to think about it for too long.   
“Billy.” He heard her voice and looked up toward her. “Why are you just sitting there?” She said. Her towel was lazily draped over her body, the flimsy fabric stopping just at her thigh and barely covered his milky skin.   
“I...was just thinking.” He mumbled. She walked over to the dresser, dropping her towel.  
“That’s dangerous. What were you thinking about?” She asked, pulling out a pair of panties and a matching bra. Billy watched her and smiled.  
“You.”   
“Me? Why?” She pulled on a pair of capri pants and a sweater. He blushed and stuttered.  
“Oh, it’s not that important. What are you getting dressed for?” He asked. She twisted her hair, clipping it up.  
“Grim is having dinner with us.” She sighed.   
“But he lives here…” Billy said.   
“Right, well, he said he had to tell us something so maybe he’s moving out.”   
“Oh.” Billy said, though it didn’t come as sad as he thought it would. In fact, it came out pretty excited. Mandy left the room, giving a small, wary glance at Billy. Billy decided that maybe a shower would be good for him too, help him clear his mind.  
BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM  
“So, you’re moving out.” Mandy said, picking up a fork full of mashed potatoes.  
“Exactly. You two have grown into adults and don’t have the time to goof around or slack off, meaning you don’t need me around anymore. And though I’m sworn to be your best friend forever,” Grim shuddered, “ I need my own place to do my own business.”  
“So, when ya leavin’?” Billy asked, quicker than he had intended. Mandy arched a slim eyebrow at him from across the table.  
“I’ll start packing tonight. I’m sure I’ll be out by Sunday.” Grim said warily. Billy nodded, resuming his eating.  
“Billy, are you feeling alright? You’ve been acting strange since you got here.” Mandy asked suspiciously. Billy blushed and kept his eyes on his plate.  
“Of course, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” He muttered into his chicken. Dinner ended fairly smoothly, everyone clearing their plates and becoming full and satisfied. Mandy told them she didn’t want to be disturbed because she had a project to finish and of course, Grim and Billy nodded their heads in acceptance. Grim went into his small bedroom, beginning to pack his things and left Billy to his thoughts. But Billy didn’t want to be left with his thoughts per se, so he followed Grim to the room.  
“Hey, Grim, can I talk to you for a second?” Billy asked in the doorway of Grim’s soon to not be room. Grim sighed.  
“I suppose so. What do you want?”  
“What, uh, what turns a girl on?”  
“What turns a girl on or what turns Mandy on?” Grim asked. Billy blushed and forced a laugh.  
“I know how to turn Mandy on, obviously. Why would you even bring that up?” He said. Grim huffed, wanting to be left by himself but that isn’t happening.  
“Look, Billy, the only piece of advice I can give you is to do the opposite of whatever you’re doing. If she’s not happy with what you’re doing, then do the opposite. Maybe that’ll be better.” Grim said, closing the finished box and moving onto another. Billy pursed his lips.   
“Opposite, huh…” He muttered to himself. “Thanks, Grim. Well, I’m off to bed. Big day tomorrow. Night.” He tried not to hurry from the room but as he left, Grim gave him a suspicious glance.  
BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM  
Any minute now, she’d be home any minute now. It was Saturday. He had no classes and she had two so they both spent time together on Saturdays. Today, however, Billy wanted to do something different then a movie and a quick romp in the sack before doing school work or going out with friends. He had plans, plans that he had been working on constantly over and over all week. Grim had told him to do the opposite; Billy could do that, he was sure he could give her that. He heard the key go into the doorknob and the doorknob turn and he tried to watch t.v. as normal as possible.   
“Billy, have you been sitting there all day?”  
“Y-Yes.” He cleared his throat. “Yes, I have.”  
“Good, then you can come over here and make lunch for us. I need to send some emails.” She said. Billy gulped, lips trembling.  
“No.” He said, uncertainty evident in his voice. There was a pregnant pause.  
“What?” She said quietly. He licked his dry lips.   
“I-I said no.” He said louder than before, getting up from his spot on the couch. Mandy was looking at him with a cold glare.  
“I wasn’t giving you a choice.” She said quietly and he could feel the heat rising from her anger. His mind was telling him to back down but he didn’t. He walked over to her.  
“I don’t want to do it. A-and you can’t make me.” He said, the stammer in his words making him seem completely un-intimidating. She raised her arm to smack him for being an idiot but he caught her wrist and pulled her against his chest. “You need to respect my authority.” She arched an eyebrow.  
“Do I? And tell me, Billy, what happens if I don’t.” Her soft voice and even softer chest against his own was distracting but he told himself to hold firm.  
“Then I’ll-I’ll punish you. Yeah, I’ll punish you.” He said.   
“Are you sure?” She said, noting his insecurity.  
“Yeah, I’m gonna punish you.” He repeated.   
“Billy, there’s nothing on this Earth or in this universe that’ll make me see you as a threat.” She huffed, getting tired of this. Billy grasped her wrist tighter.  
“That’s too bad. I’ll just have to sh-show you then.” He stated, still feeling a little out of character but it’ll be worth it in the end. Before she could respond, he pushed her torso against the counter-top and grabbed her other wrist, holding them behind her back. He wasn’t necessarily stronger than her but he was bigger than her so that gave him a bit of leverage over her. She grunted slightly as he pushed her chest against the counter. He pushed her dress up, exposing her silky panties.  
“Billy, I swear-” She actually gasped when his free hand struck her behind, a sting followed shortly after. He cleared his throat, it becoming fairly dry out of nervousness.  
“I-I want you to keep count out loud and if you don’t then-then we’ll start over.” He told her. She grimaced and he slapped her ass again.  
“Two.” She said, not wincing or sounding like she was in any pain. “Three. Four. Five.” Billy noticed her reactions to his treatment and realized it wasn’t what he wanted. So, he opted to spank her harder, and without her permission. His hand made contact with her soft, supple cheeks, a sharp sound rang in the air of their apartment and her legs flailed slightly from the force. “Six.” She sounded a bit breathy after that one, but it still wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted her to squeak or whimper or something more, something she’s never given him before. Wasn’t he good enough to get that? Why did he have to ask for it? His thoughts were making him irritated, no, she was making him irritated. “Seven. Eight. Nine.” She sounded slightly flustered but it wasn’t enough for him. He gave her one last smack, putting more effort into it. She gasped loudly and curled her toes in her heels, her legs bending and cheeks tensing.  
“Say it or we start over.” He gave her a chance to catch her breath. She swallowed the lump in her throat.  
“Ten.” She breathed. He wasn’t satisfied at all; a new fire burned within him, determination raced through his veins replacing the fear he felt before. He pulled her up, pushing her by her wrists toward the bedroom. He pushed her onto the bed and turned to lock the door. She was flustered, but stood up from the bed.  
“Billy,-”  
“Sit down.” He said. She furrowed her brow at him, but hesitated nonetheless. “I said sit down Amanda!” He repeated. Her legs buckled and she sat on the bed, jaw clenched. He opened the closet and pulled out a shoe box. “You’re going to learn to respect me, because…” He lost momentum slightly, “...because I’m the man here, not you.” He said, nodding to himself for acceptance to his words. Mandy snorted.  
“I won’t be swayed by your idiotic, misogynistic ideals. You can take them and shove them up your-!” He grabbed her wrists once more, and moved to handcuff her to the headboard of the bed. Mandy wiggled around, trying to get out of his grasp, but this position didn’t help her at all. He handcuffed her and pulled against them to make sure they wouldn’t break. He watched her pull against the restraints in anger and realized just how petite and helpless she was.   
“Billy, I swear to God, when I get out of here, I’m going to fucking castrate you.” She said coldly. To be completely honest, he had a hard time being afraid of her when she looked like this. He straddled her waist and pushed her dress up, grabbing it with both hands and ripping it apart all the way. The sound vibrated through the air and left Mandy silent, fuming on the inside. He ripped it from her body, leaving her in her bra, panties, and heels. He tore those from her body as well and when he moved to remove her shoes, he stopped.  
“Let’s leave the heels on. They’re sexy.” He said.   
“You’re going to pay for that. In more ways than one.” She snarled. He hummed in response and leaned forward to capture her lips, which wasn’t the smartest thing to do. She opened her mouth and he took it as an invitation; she bit his tongue in response. He flinched and pulled away, grabbing her chin.   
“I don’t think you’re in the position to be biting people, are you?” He asked. She glared at him. He smacked her in the breast. “Are you?”  
“No.” She said coldly. He smacked her again.  
“No, what?” He said. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.   
“No, sir.” She answered. His lips twitched up and he chuckled.  
“No, sir.” He echoed, releasing her chin and suckling along her neck.  
“What has gotten into you? This is completely out of character for you…” She huffed, leaning her head to give him more access. He sighed against her skin.  
“You’re talking too much.” He stood and pulled a tie from the bedside drawer. “Open your mouth.” He said. She clenched her jaw. He grabbed it and made her pucker her lips. “Open. Your mouth.” He repeated. She complied reluctantly and he tied it as a gag around her head. He continued his kissing, going down toward her breasts. He traveled to her nipple, taking it into his mouth and rolling his tongue around it. He sucked on it, feeling as it got harder in his mouth. When it became a rosy little peak, he pressed it between his teeth and gently bit it. Then he heard it, a whimper from above him. It was the tiniest sound, over in a second but he heard it nonetheless and the noise went straight to his balls. He kissed his way over to the other nipple and gave it the same loving treatment and when he bit that one, she whimpered for him once more. He preoccupied his mouth by kissing her stomach, trying not to erupt into a smile. He could feel her abs tense and release beneath his lips; she was preparing herself for if he went any lower. He flicked his tongue into her belly button and noticed as she slowly spread her legs apart, a silent invitation to tell him what she wanted the most. When he looked at her face, he saw something he’d never seen before. Her cheeks were flushed and she was looking at him with lidded, glossy eyes; her head was leaned back against her hands. Now, he doesn’t know a lot of things, hell, in elementary school he had an IQ of -5, but sex was something he quickly picked up on and was something he knew how to do. He kissed along her thigh, grazing his teeth against her delicate skin.   
“You want me to kiss you there?” He asked her. She was rubbing her legs against him, trying to coax him into giving her the orgasm she wanted so badly. “Is that what you want, hm?” She nodded her head. His lips twitched up in a smile and he flicked his tongue out against her. Soon, he was licking and kissing her core eagerly, trying to give her the orgasm he knew she wanted. He placed a hand on her stomach, feeling her muscles tense up and release with his ministrations. He felt as she brought her legs closer to her body, her thighs clenching and her feet pointing as she released this beauty moan from her chest. It was the best noise he’d ever heard in his life, better than any song he’d ever liked. Her hips moved erratically against his lips and he couldn’t hide his satisfied smile. Now that’d he’d heard it, heard her, he needed to hear it again. Her moan alone gave him the same feeling as an orgasm, he felt the same rush through his veins as if he’d cum along with her. He sat back and her expression placed second on his arousal scale. She sucked air greedily through her nose, sweat drops sliding down her face toward her chest.   
Foreplay has now become his best friend. 

He glanced down when he felt a heel rubbing at his side, sliding his shirt up his body. Confused, he pointed to his shirt and she nodded, lifting it higher. He pulled it off and went for his jeans, which joined her tattered clothing on the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned forward and untied the gag in her mouth.   
“How was that?” He asked. Finally being able to close her mouth comfortably, she licked her dry lips.  
“Can I have a kiss?” She asked. He looked at her in awe.  
“What?”   
“C-Can I have a kiss, sir?” She asked softly. Her words sent a fire straight through him. So, this is what power felt like. This is what Mandy craved and strived for. It felt good, great even. He wanted to feel it for as long as he could keep it, that’s for damn sure.  
“Of course.” He leaned in and their tongues met, though there wasn’t much of a battle because she gave him dominance. This feeling of having power over somebody else was intoxicating and Billy loved it. She rubbed her leg against his hard length and he groaned softly.  
“Can I suck you off, please?” She asked. Mandy never asked for anything, nor was she ever polite about it if she did. Every time she said “sir” or “please” or “can I..” felt like the first time for Billy and he’d gladly give her what she wanted.   
“Oh yeah, you definitely can.” He laughed, reaching in the box for the keys to the handcuffs. The idea that maybe letting her go wasn’t a good idea fluttered across his mind, but he ignored it; the idea that he was going to have that pouty little mouth around his cock took greater precedence. He released her wrists and tossed the handcuffs back into the shoe box, leaning back to give her more room. She crawled forward and took his length in her hand, stroking it a few times before letting the head slip past her lips. She bobbed her head, getting his cock nice and wet. She’d glance up at him, blue eyes shining at him and he could explode every time she did because she’s never looked at him like that before. She pushed the head toward the back of her throat and gagged a little.  
“Stop. That’s good enough.” He told her. She released him and sat up, wiping the excess spit from her lips. He grabbed her ankles, pulling her hips toward him and she laid on her back obediently. He pushed her legs against her chest and spread them apart slightly. They made eye contact and he smirked, feeling her shiver slightly when he did.   
“Tell me that you want it.” He teased. Her eyes went wide and she struggled for the words.  
“I-I want it.” She murmured.   
“You can do better than that. Tell me what you want.”  
“I want your-your cock. Sir.” She whispered.   
“Louder. I need to know that you really want it.” He replied, with much more seriousness, more honesty than he had intended. The look in her eyes told him that she felt the emotion behind his words as much as he did.  
“I-I need your cock inside me. Please, Billy, sir.” She whimpered. His erection twitched with her words and he couldn’t keep her, couldn’t keep himself, waiting any longer. He pushed into her slowly, feeling her walls give way to his length. She tossed her head back against the pillows, enjoying the sensation. He gave her hard, shallow thrusts at first, her walls clenching selfishly at his cock. She breathed with his thrusts, her body moving with his. “Harder, please, sir.” She whined. He pulled back more before thrusting into her harder than before. The more he did this, the more sounds she made, and the louder she got. He held her down by the thighs, pushing her knees against her body and he sat up on his knees, giving himself more leverage to get deeper into her folds. Her ankles were on his shoulders and he could feel her feet pointing.   
“You’re so beautiful.” And she was, in that moment. He knew Mandy’s beauty. He knew it when they were little and he couldn’t tell up from down. But right now, in this moment, she was so much more. Her golden hair draped around her head on the pillow below her. She had a few fingers in her mouth, her lips swollen and red, and a hand on her breast, fondling the soft flesh. Her eyes, though, her eyes were what made Billy feel something. She was looking at him with such a different emotion than usual, an emotion he could quite put a finger on. It made him feel special, like he was doing everything right for once. Like he wasn’t an idiot. “You look like such a little tart, right now. A beautiful little tart.” He smiled. He didn’t want to say ‘slut’ because he didn’t want to accidentally ruin the moment.   
“I’m a greedy little slut, sir.” She said. And it was totally okay if she said it rather than if he said it. He knew she liked dirty talk, but was always afraid he’d say the wrong thing so he never talked dirty to her. In fact, he never really talked at all when they made love.   
“Yes, you are.” He said, leaning forward to taste her lips.   
“But I’m your little slut, Billy, your little slut.” She smiled. If Billy would’ve known that getting aggressive with her meant that she actually smile and enjoy sex, he would’ve done it a long time ago. Then her brow furrowed and she opened her mouth wider, her fingers clenched the pillowcase beneath her head. “I’m gonna cum. Oh my gosh, I’m gonna cum.” Billy gave it to her harder, wanting to give her that orgasm. He could feel one coming himself, his balls getting tight. Her back arched off the bed, her hands grabbing her breasts and playing with the hard peaks. She was moaning with his thrusts, and it felt like each one produced a squeaky-er sound from her lips. He felt her legs begin to clench and tremble and her walls clenched him just as hard. Her breath caught in her throat, producing no sound at first until a groan that came from deep within her core erupted from her lips and she closed her eyes. A slew of ‘yes’s’ followed the groan and that was enough to give Billy the orgasm he’d been chasing after. His seed coated her and a growl escaped his mouth. The high they felt seemed to last a good, long time. Billy dropped next to her, their breaths coming in aggressive pants as they tried to practically suck the air from the room. The afterglow was glorious and Billy felt an incredible surge of success.  
“You’re not mad at me, are you?” He asked softly, bracing himself from her impending wrath. But it didn’t come. She smiled and licked her dry lips once more.  
“Why didn’t you do that years ago?” She laughed. He was in slight shock, expecting to have his balls ripped violently from his body.   
“I don’t know, I guess I didn’t have it in me.” He sighed. “But now I’ve done it. LIKE A REAL MAN!” He cheered. Mandy slapped him in the chest.  
“Don’t start being stupid yet, dickweed.” She sighed. He pulled her against him.  
“Now, now, Amanda. There’s no need to be rude. Unless I have to punish you again.” He said firmly yet quietly. Mandy bit her lip, cheeks growing pink.  
“Sorry, William, sir. I’ll be a good girl.” She murmured. He pushed her head into his chest, laughing cheerfully at his triumph and falling into that much needed sleep.  
BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM  
“You two better be good, considering that I won’t live with you anymore.” Grim lightly scolded the adults. Mandy huffed.  
“You were supposed to leave last week, Grim.”  
“I said I’d leave on Sunday. I didn’t specify which.” Grim laughed.  
“It’ll be weird without you here, buddy.” Billy said. Grim sighed.  
“Yes, well, I’m sure I’ll miss you both too…”   
“I’ll walk you out.” Billy offered. He dropped his voice. “Say goodbye to Grim, Amanda, I’ll be right back.” Billy said, grabbing her ass lightly on his way past her.   
“Bye Grim.” She grimaced. Billy walked the skeleton out of the building.  
“You know that’s not what I meant by ‘opposite’, right?” Grim asked. Billy blushed.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
“Though, I guess I could’ve told you that too...It’s always the dominant ones who want to be dominated.” He said just as his vehicle rolled up.   
“Uh, well, Bye Grim. Stop by sometime, huh?” Billy said, complete avoiding what Grim had said.  
“Goodbye Billy, have fun.” He said lowly, laughter following. Billy shivered and decided that he shouldn’t keep Mandy waiting. Or maybe he should, then she’ll get upset, and Billy knows exactly what to do with her once she gets upset...


End file.
